


Let's Go To The Beach

by orochiis



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, happy birthday leo ily, nohrian summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: Let's go get away.





	Let's Go To The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta write some stuff for my boy's birthday!!!!!! this was partially inspired by artwork i saw by someone (maybe xxaylu on twitter though i genuinely can't remember lol)

They may have lost the battle to Askr’s order of heroes, but Corrin is happy enough anyway to spend time with her family. It would be better if Camilla were here too, she muses, but just being able to pay a visit to the beach was more than enough for her. And of course, seeing her beloved was worth the wait.

Leo is surprisingly self conscious the whole time, and doesn’t really participate in any of the beach activities that Xander has planned for them. He sits on a towel under a tree, and reads the new tome he’s been given from cover to cover. When Elise gets tired, Xander offers to bring her back to the cabin they are staying in, and Corrin makes her way over to where her husband sits in the shade, settling herself on the towel beside him.

“I know you’re not a fan of the sun, but you could tell your face not to look so annoyed.”

“It’s difficult when you’re forced to wear such ridiculous clothing.”

“I think it’s cute. The cape really suits you!” Corrin coos, fixing the hood of his cloak so it sits most naturally on his shoulders.

“I’d appreciate being given more clothing,” he grumbles, and all she can do is laugh.

“Well, I appreciate it.”

“You’re really not helping,” he huffs, turning his head away from her with a pout.

“I want to show you something,” she says, clambering to her feet and holding a hand out to him.

Hesitantly, he takes her hand and she pulls him up. The towel and the picnic blanket are left abandoned, the two safe in the knowledge that Xander will come and collect it later on. Corrin doesn’t let go of his hand, and she can feel him relax in her grip.   
  
The sun is beginning to set, the sky a combination of pinks and purples and blues. There’s barely a cloud in the sky, and a light evening breeze from the sea keeps them from getting too warm. Leo is silent, aside from the occasional grumble about sand between his toes. Corrin can’t help but laugh at him, even if he shoots her a glare every time she does.

Eventually they make their way off the main beach, into a small cove that is practically hidden by the cliffs. The sand here looks cleaner than on the main beach, though it also is covered in shells. When Leo looks closer, he sees that the shells spell out his name, with a heart around it. When he turns back to look at his wife, she’s grinning at him, and he can’t help but breathe out a small laugh.

“When did you do this?”

“Earlier on today, when you weren’t paying attention. The tide will wash it away tonight so... enjoy.”

“This is so cute, Corrin. Thank you.”

He leans towards her and places a kiss on her lips, soft and quick and sweet. His grip on her hand tightens ever so slightly, and he stares at her with as much wonder as he did the day they married. The sunset illuminates her white hair, giving it an almost ethereal glow, and her eyes shine in the early evening glow. Her smile reaches her eyes, and he can feel all the air leave his lungs when his eyes fall upon her.

“I know it’s not much, but... happy birthday, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for more shameless kamuleo rambling (and other nonsense): floccesyranch


End file.
